Black Rose
by kattzz
Summary: Un ladrón, un miembro se M16. Varias familias, varios compromisos, un solo amor


_**Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus pétalos son mi vida…  
tus espinas mis heridas...**_

 _ **Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,  
tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza,  
nunca marchitas.**_

(Porta)

El chico rubio, mira todo a su alrededor, todo está listo, repasa el plan, repasa los planos de la mansión Brandon, sabe la contraseña de la caja fuerte, de igual manera revisa los planos del destinatario del dinero, el hospital infantil Kids, mira el reloj es casi media noche, es hora de su partida, no le toma mucho tiempo, todas las autopistas están vacías. Entra a la casa sin mucho inconveniente, se coloca bien su pasamontaña y llega al despacho sin mucho contratiempo, retira el cuadro y abre la caja, llena el dinero en una bolsa negra, está listo para poner todo en su lugar nuevamente cuando escucha una tos a su espalda, gira lentamente para encontrarse la sombra de alguien mirándolo detenidamente, esta vestido de negro, y del sobresale un estampado en rojo " _MI6_ ", el rubio enmascarado sonrió, no deja de hacer sus cosas para prestarle atención. No merece la pena.

— Buenas noches, Black Rose — dice, no reconoce si es hombre o mujer, su voz es distorsionada, por lo que parece ser un modulador. Deja de moverse, da media vuelta y queda cara a cara, se podría decir.

— No podría decir lo mismo — contesta, intentando tomar la bolsa de dinero y salir corriendo de allí lo más pronto que pueda.

— Deja la bolsa, querido — dice su acompañante, mostrando leves signos de movimiento, impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿Quién lo impedirá? — dice con sorna. Su acompañante se acerca a la luz que entra por la ventana, la ve bien, es una mujer, su cuerpo se marca perfectamente con las ropas que lleva puesta.

— Es que estas ciego, querido. No vez — responden con arrogancia, señalándose a sí misma. Y de lo siguiente de lo que ambos están conscientes es de la lucha que están teniendo, entre tanto movimiento, de esquivar y lanzar, él puede ver la larga trenza que cae por su espalda, no sabe por qué, pero la distingue perfectamente, su cabello es castaño oscuro casi negro. Tan concentrado está en detallarla que no se da cuenta que ella toma la bolsa con el dinero.

— Te lo dije — dice, haciendo que él salga por completo de su fantasía. Se enoja, no puede creer que, por estar pendiente de ella, haya perdido el dinero, dinero que ayudara a salvar muchas vidas.

— No interfieras en esto — dice acercándose a ella, en su voz se nota que está enojado, se nota sin importar que esté usando un modulador de voz. Estira su mano para que ella le entregue la bolsa.

— Ven y quítamelo si lo quieres — reta, él suspira pensando en que no tiene otra opción. Volvieron a la lucha, ella lo esquiva fácilmente, le da uno que otro golpe, él por su parte no lanza golpe certero, es una mujer y sea como sea un ser mismo le impide golpearla, ella tropezó y se cayó de espaldas, él sin pensarlo dos veces intento atraparla pero falló cayéndose él también, la mira directo a los ojos, ojos castaños con un extraño color verdoso a su alrededor, él está vez no se distrajo así que tomo la bolsa y se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Dejo su marca en la entrada de la casa, tomo la moto que había dejado bien escondida, acelero todo lo que pudo y fue rumbo a su refugio. Un apartamento.

En su apartamento al otro lado de la ciudad, solo tiene lo necesario para pasar un buen rato, está equipado por si desea escapar de su vida real, pero por ahora solo es el refugio de Black Rose, como lo llaman todos los medios. Dentro del estacionamiento se quita la máscara y sube al segundo piso, va directo a la nevera y saca una cerveza, miro la bolsa que quedo encima de la mesa, suspira y saca todo el dinero lo cuenta y sonríe, hay suficiente para que se puede mantener alejado por un tiempo. Se siente sucio y sudoroso; entra al pequeño cuarto de baño se quita la ropa, ve su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del lugar, mira la cara de Alec Whitlock, retira la mirada, se ducha y se cambia de ropa. Baja inmediatamente, toma la moto, la moto que es bien reconocida por todos, la moto de A. W., se marcha a toda velocidad, no hay tráfico, no a esas horas de la madrugada, deja parte del dinero en una bolsa con una rosa en el hospital y se marcha.

Llega a su verdadero apartamento, queda por completo rendido, y solo para soñar, soñar con lo que él es realmente. Él Alec Whitlock, hijo de Aro Whitlock, ministro de defensa de Londres, casado con Didyme, viven en Londres; aunque Alec se ha separado del lecho materno aburrido de protocolos y eventos sociales sin importancia. Alec es el segundo hijo del matrimonio el primero, Jasper, mayor que él por dos años y Jane menor que el por tres años, él apenas cumpliendo sus veinte años. Extraña a su hermano Jasper que apenas que cumplió la mayoría de edad se marchó sin mirar atrás, huyó de un compromiso con María Brando, una de las tantas chicas materialistas que abundan en la sociedad londinense de estos días.

Jasper está en Estados Unidos, cumpliendo su sueño de ser profesor y casado con una mujer buena, cariñosa y llena de amor para él y su pequeña niña Alexandra de apenas unos meses de edad. No ha regresado a Londres desde que se marchó. Alec por su parte ha ido a visitarlos sin que su padre o hermana se enteren, le trae noticas de él a su madre, su madre que actualmente en regulares condiciones de salud. Jane la hija menor del matrimonio, con sus apenas 17 años ha demostrado ser una niña mimada, que rara vez es soportada en la sociedad solo por ser ella realmente, donde todos están seguros que si no fuera por su apellido nadie la miraría dos veces, no tiene amigos/as de verdad todo son conocidos sugeridos por sus padres, conocidos que solo los mantienen en el círculo por que puede llegar el momento en que los necesite. Su padre Aro, desde muy pequeña la prometió con el hijo de Marcus Vulturis, Félix.

Alexander o Alec como prefiere que lo llamen con sus veinte años, anhela la libertar que ha ganado su hermano, pero su madre, la dulce Didyme lo convenció, le rogo que no se marchara, que la acompañe en sus días de enfermedad como ella lo ha acompañado cada día de su vida desde que nació.

Alec, aunque criado en un ambiente lleno de ambición y ansias de poder, no fue corrompido por estos, su amor por el cargo de su padre lo llevo a ser un estratega natural y su padre más que encantado le enseño todo lo que sabe y al día de hoy ha llegado a superarlo convirtiéndose también en un hacker informático. Con ganas de poner todo ese conocimiento en práctica, dio vida a una leyenda, a sus 17 años comenzó lo que hoy se conoce como el Robín Hood moderno, Black Rose, un ladrón que roba a los ricos y les da a los pobres.

Alec, despertó con el tiempo justo para alistarse e irse al trabajo, le dio una mirada al apartamento donde está, un apartamento en el barrio de Mayfair, apartamento que su padre le obliga a usar, cierra los ojos, los ojos de la mujer de la noche anterior lo ronda, esas dos piscinas de chocolate son inconfundibles y más con esas motas de color verde en su interior. Corriendo se ducha y desayuna algo, toma su moto y se sumerge en el tráfico de la mañana esperando llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Piensa renunciar, ese año ingreso a London School of Economics and Political Science, debe estudiar contabilidad y finanzas, junto con relaciones internacionales para poder hacerse cargo de las empresas de la familia y más con un puesto asegurado en el parlamento, puesto que se debe al matrimonio arreglado con Alice Brandon, una chica bajita de estatura, que parece un duende, que tiene un trastorno obsesivo, "adicta a las compras", por otra parte, es inmadura y manipuladora. Alec la detesta, pero es elección de su padre, que siempre con sus " _tienes responsabilidades como miembro de la nobleza inglesa y tienes que cumplirlas_ " lo deja sin forma de refutar alguna.

No sabe cómo, pero llego a las ocho empunto a la librería, librería que pertenece al matrimonio Cullen, Carlisle y Esme, ellos son dueños de varias sucursales en todo Londres, Alec los saludo como si nada, y se quedó viendo el diario que reposa en la estantería.

La familia Swan regresa a Londres

Mira con dolor la noticia, Charlie Swan, un hombre ejemplar y sin tachadura alguna, que se casó con la prima del rey, se casaron por amor, ellos que huyeron o mejor dicho buscaron refugio lejos de la ciudad para criar a su hija, una chica que hoy según cuentas de muchos puede estar alrededor de los 15 años. Alec piensa que él pudo tener una familia así, una familia que lo criara lejos de los medios, lejos de todo el bullicio de la sociedad.

— Carlisle, ¿podemos hablar? — pide a los pocos minutos.

— Claro hijo — van al pequeño cuarto de descanso, donde Alec le explica que debe dejar de trabajar, le explica lo de la universidad, Carlisle comprende la situación en la que se encuentra y solo le dijo que para lo que necesite ellos estarán allí para él.

… **oOo…**

Mira por la ventana de su cuarto en la gran mansión de sus padres, los enormes jardines que la rodea y la gran verja que los separa del bosque de concreto, mira su habitación, habitación que tiene más de 14 años que no ve, sonríe con nostalgia se acuerda de ese día cuando sus padres la llevaron al campo, una villa rodeada por miles de acres de bosque y sin vecinos cerca, una villa donde paso los mejores años de su vida. Les da gracias a sus padres por esos años, años donde corrió, jugo e hizo travesuras sin que la prensa se volviera loca. Sus padres tuvieron que viajar constantemente a Londres para reuniones y actos sociales, pero no les importo, ellos saben cómo es la vida en la ciudad para todo aquel que pertenezca a la nobleza de una u otra forma.

Ella que al cumplir los 13 años pidió ir a un campamento, como del que hablaban los hijos de uno que otro trabajador del lugar, sus padres, aunque renuentes terminaron enviándola a un campamento de autodefensa, lugar que no fue nada como ella esperaba, simplemente fue más, mucho más. Ese era un campamento de MI6, ella dio todo de sí para cumplir con las metas, convirtiéndose en la mejor, cada año regresa para entrenar y alejarse de la vida aburrida y monótona, hasta que ahora que se traslada indefinidamente a Londres para estudiar en universidad y hacer _vida social_ como lo llama su abuela paterna.

Suspira, ve la chica del servicio llenando una maleta, debe dejar la casa para no llamar tanto la atención, sus padres le dieron un apartamento más cerca de London School, conseguir sus títulos y tomar completo manejo de las empresas familiares cuando sus padres se retiren, lo único que no le gusta es la decisión de su abuelo. Tan chapados a la antigua que han concertado un matrimonio, con Edward Masen.

Para Isabella, Edward Masen a sus 35 años es un hijo de puta de lo peor, no confía en él, pero no puede simplemente rechazarlo, es un político y tiene muchas influencias, influencias que son más que gratificantes para la familia Swan, bueno más que nada para sus abuelos, aunque ellos no caen en cuenta que solo le darán más poder a Masen…

— Isabella, mi niña — su madre la saca de sus recuerdos.

— Madre — responde ella, dulcemente.

— ¿Estás lista? — Isabella asiente con la cabeza, se va a ocultar para que su paso por la universidad sea tranquilo, quiere experimentar todo como si fuera un simple mortal y más que nada quiere mantener a sus padres lejos de MI6, que ame lo que hace no quiere decir que quiera poner a sus padres en riesgo. Su madre no entiende lo que ella quiere, pero siempre la apoya — él señor McCarthy ya está aquí.

— Sabes que es para no llamar la atención, madre — sonríe delicadamente.

— Lo se mi vida, te voy a extrañar — dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Emmett McCarthy, un antiguo compañero de Isabella en el campamento, que hoy en día se ha convertido en su guarda espalda, pero para ella es más que eso, es su hermano del alma, él la apoyo en el entrenamiento y la ayudo, al igual que ella se volvió su confidente. Y hoy en día le brinda su protección y su apellido; ella se convierte hoy en la media hermana de Emmett que llego a Londres a estudiar, y su madre la manda a su padre para que le apoye en cualquier cosa que necesite, pero desgraciadamente él ha muerto en un accidente de coche con su esposa, y ahora Emmett como su hermano se ha ofrecido a apoyarla. Emmett es 5 años mayor que Isabella, está casado con Rosalie Cullen y tienen una pequeña de siete meses, la pequeña Amanda, para él Isabella es solo una muñeca de porcelana que necesita ser protegida, siempre le ha parecido así, desde que la conoció…

Habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida para los Swan, fiesta en la que ella había solicitado no asistir, deseo que fue concedido por sus padres, Isabella se ha mudado a una casa en Knightsbridge, el lugar adecuado para ella, para su trabajo y huir de la prensa. Estando allí se encuentra con un sobre de manila negro, suspira son sus instrucciones, instrucciones para capturar a Black Rose, leyó todos los documentos necesarios, vio foto, vio videos de una gran mayoría de robos, leyó los recortes de los diarios de la entrega de dinero…

— Ya te pusisteis al día — afirma Emmett entrando a al pequeño estudio que hay en la casa.

— Si Emmett, lo hice — sonríe.

— Cámbiate de ropa que es hora de salir — ella alza una ceja y lo mira incrédula — he recibido un informe del posible lugar a donde él dará el golpe — le entrega los documentos.

— Es la casa de los Brandon — Emmett afirma…

Ella no lo podía creer, él hombre que se esconde bajo la máscara de Black Rose se sabe defender, ella intento impedir que se llevara el dinero pero no lo logro, y lo que más rabia le da es que él no le dio ni un solo golpe, solo esquivo y amago pero nunca la golpeo; pero por otra parte nunca delante de nadie lo reconocerá, se perdió en los ojos de su presa, esos ojos del color de un zafiro… lo buscaría y sabe qué hará todos lo posible para destruirlo.

Emmett que la espero a fuera de la casa con las motos de color negro, la vio salir desesperada y sonrió, ella no dijo nada, solo se montó en la moto y espero a que Emmett hiciera lo mismo para salir a toda velocidad del lugar. Ambos se despertaron temprano al día siguiente, fueron a la casa de Isabella y de camino allí se enteraron de la donación anónima a un hospital.

— Tu abuela quiere que vayas a la fiesta — dice su padre con resignación.

— Esta bien padre — suspira con estoicismo, ahora debe hacer maravillas para poder estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Hablo con sus padres de la fiesta y del vestido que debe llevar alrededor de las 2 pm ella y Emmett fueron rumbo a casa de los padres de Rosalie, halla ella hablo con Rosalie mientras jugaba con Amanda, Rosalie le dijo que a Black Rose lo consideran un Robín Hood moderado y hablo mil maravillas de él, declaraciones que apoyó Esme.

Entre Rosalie, Esme e Isabella prepararon los alimentos para la cena de bienvenida, todas rieron y charlaron amenamente; Isabella se sorprendió que cocinaran comida en abundancia, cuando les pregunto por qué tanta comida " _Querida, con tu hermano es como si tuviéramos a un ejército con nosotras"_ le ha respondido Esme.

— Isabella, estás preciosa — ha dicho Esme cuando se ha cambiado para la cena, Rosalie le presto un hermoso vestido, color cereza, ella sonrió.

— Gracias Esme — se sonrojo

— Sabes, haces buena pareja con Alec — reconoció Rosalie, Esme la apoyo; Isabella no dijo nada no lo conoce, pero, aunque así sea eso no puede ser; Emmett entrecerró los ojos a su esposa y suegra, él sabe que Isabella no tiene derecho a enamorarse no de una persona cualquiera, no cuando esta prometida en matrimonio con Edward Masen.

Alec por su parte había pedido permiso a Carlisle en la mañana después de la charla que tuvieron, su padre lo llamo para que acompañara a su hermana Jane a terminar los arreglos para la fiesta de los Swan, antes de ir por su hermana llego al hospital a hablar con su madre, su madre que le rogo para que asistiera a la cena de los Swan, se lo prometió, le prometió que iría mas no que llegaría a tiempo, cumpliría con Esme y después se marcharía para llegar. Saliendo de allí fue directo a la escuela de su hermana.

— Hola Jane — la saludo, cuando esta entro en la oficina del director.

— ¿Qué haces acá Alec? — cuestiona, no lo quiere, nunca lo ha querido, y mucho menos cuando él es el heredero y él es el que le puede quitar todo lo que ella tiene.

— Me ha mandado nuestro padre — ella grita, sabe lo que significa, su vestido, sus zapatos, joyas y muchas cosas más que solo puede definir como _compras_.

— Que esperas Alec, se nos va hacer tarde — lo toma del brazo, olvidándose de todo lo que siente por él, olvidándose de la envidia, el rencor, el odio. Lo guía al estacionamiento, ella intenta buscar el auto, no lo ve, ve la moto de su hermano, suspira odia ese aparato, pero las compras. Se sube, y con su mente en las compras es capaz de abrazar a su hermano. Él la llevo a la casa de modas que su madre siempre había elegido Loren's y la favorita de su hermana. Alec la vio, la vio con el vestido rojo sangre que ella había elegido; mira su traje es negro, con una camisa blanca manga larga como amerita el protocolo, mira la corbata, es de color pistacho, él arruga el ceño, lo odia, lo ha odiado siempre.

— ¿Por qué este color? — le exige a Laurent, el asistente de Lorenzo el diseñador, él había elegido otro color, y ahora no tiene más que ir con ese color rechinante.

— La señorita Alice llamo y nos informó que ambos iban a ir juntos y necesitaban combinar sus atuendos y el vestido de ella es de color pistacho; lo mismo pasa con el vestido de su hermana y el señor Vulturis — le informa con una mueca de disculpa; él se guarda todo lo que siente para él mismo, no puede decir nada, es mandato de su padre, deben empezar a parecer como una pareja odia vivir bajo apariencias. No hizo nada más, dejo que su hermana eligiera zapatos, y demás cosas que necesitaba para la noche, para él fue una eternidad; la llevo a almorzar a un restaurante cercano, restaurante que ella eligió, después solo la llevo a la casa, donde la esperaba masajista, manicurista, maquilladores y quien sabe quién más.

Llego a su apartamento, miro la corbata que había comprado azul rey, no acompañaría a Alice, no esta noche, dejo su traje en el closet, y busco algo informal para ir a la cena con Esme, y conocer a la pequeña hermana de Emmett que tiene su edad, lo que resto de la tarde paso lentamente, no se siente de ánimo para ir a ningún lugar, pero debe cumplir con Esme y con su madre. Guardo su traje de diseño en la cajuela de auto que su padre le había regalado una alfa romeo giulia de color azul, odia el auto, pero no puede llegar en su moto y no quiere una limosina, llego antes de siete y dejo su auto una cuadra antes de la casa de Esme, no puede llegar en eso a la casa de sus jefes. Toco el timbre y una efusiva Esme lo saluda.

— Hola Alec — lo abraza.

— Hola Esme — lo guía a dentro.

— Que bueno que llegasteis, solo faltabas tú — dice cariñosamente, entran en la pequeña sala, allí él ve a una niña sentada en el piso jugando con la pequeña Amanda, Esme se acerca a ella, le coloca una mano en el hombro llamando su atención, se pone de pie, Alec la ve, ve su espalda y su contextura es como si fuera una chica de no más de 15 años. Ella se da vuelta y él realmente la ve, ve ese cuerpo de guitarra y cintura de avispa, se fija en su vestido, un vestido que realza todos sus atributos, ambos se recorren con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, se detienen en sus ojos, ambos, él mira esos ojos, ojos castaños que parecen dos pozas de chocolate. Ambos se encerraron en una pequeña burbuja, burbuja frágil que es rota con el leve llanto de Amanda. Todos los presentes confirmaron sus sospechas, son el uno para él otro. Tres de ellos comenzaron a jugárselas de cupido uno de ellos preocupado por todo lo que sucedería si algo llegara a pasar entre la heredera Swan y un simple ciudadano y que decir de las relaciones quebrantadas entre dos poderosas familias; y más que nada el dolor que conllevaría Isabella con todo lo sucedido.

— Alec, que bueno que hallas venido — dice Emmett intentando romper el silencio que se ha formado — mira — pone su enorme brazo alrededor de los hombros de Isabella — mi hermanita Isabella — ambos se saludaron sonrientes pero tímido. Como Emmett debe ir a trabajar pasaron de inmediato al comedor. Emmett está el doblemente de feliz, ama la comida casera en especial la de Esme, así como Isabella pico levemente su comida Emmett se come el resto sin que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Isabella escucho las campanadas del reloj, son las ocho de la noche, una hora más y debe llegar al hotel.

— Emmett — dice en un susurro, él entiende de inmediato, se pone de pie y se despide de todo, diciéndoles que debe trabajar e Isabella va a la casa de una amiga. Alec aprovecha ese momento para despedirse, no da una excusa ni nada solo se tienen que ir.

Emmett e Isabella llegan al hotel donde se llevará a cabo la celebración, entran por la puerta del servicio no quieren llamar la atención, suben a una suite, no hay nadie fuera de los maquillistas, la manicurista y el estilista, que apenas que ven a Isabella se ponen a trabajar. Mientras está en proceso de maquillaje Isabella piensa en el hermoso vestido azul que Dakota la diseñadora de la familia le dio, piensa en todo lo que pasará a partir de ahora, hoy será su primer día en la sociedad, su primer día como la verdadera Isabella Swan.

Todo estaba listo, cada cabello en su lugar, se colocó la máscara blanca que solo deja ver sus labios y sus ojos, lo demás está completamente cubierto, llega al piso 30, donde está el espléndido salón, va acompañada de Emmett, todos la miran cuando va pasando y como no hacerlo, si ella es una de las más hermosas que hay en el lugar. Se acerca a sus padres.

— Isa querida que bueno que llegasteis a tiempo — dice su madre recibiéndola con un dulce beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, del mismo modo la recibió su padre. Esperaron unos minutos más y entraron al salón de fiesta donde fueron recibidos con grandes aplausos y miles de sonrisas falsas, aunque muchos de ellos vieron a la hermosa joven que entro junto con Charlie y Renée Swan, pues ellos están esperando que la hija de ellos que debe tener alrededor de unos quince años de edad, pero la que está con ellos muestra una edad mayor. Poco a poco se acercaron al escenario que habían preparado para que ellos agradecieran, los tres subieron al escenario y Charlie tomo el micrófono que le ofrecían.

— Gracias queridos amigos por este recibimiento tan caluroso, a mis queridos suegros por haber organizado todo esto — dice Charlie — y antes de seguir quiero presentarles a mí querida hija mi adorada Isabella — todos ven a la chica acercarse a él, una chica que al igual que muchos de ellos lleva una máscara.

Alec la ve, es hermosa, pero ha visto esos labios, ese cuerpo hace poco, ve a Emmett cerca de la joven, él sabe que Emmett no tiene una hermana, no hay registros de ella en ninguna parte, lo investigo, al igual que pronto sabrá quién es ella, se acerca a la tarima y escucha lo que están diciendo, es Isabella Swan. Bajo su máscara la ve bajar del pequeño escenario que habían puesto, ve sus piernas quilométricas, el vestido azul rey que termina en sus rodillas se amolda perfectamente a su cuerpo, y es algo muy diferente de lo que se usaría la mayoría de las _damas_ en esta sociedad, quiere tocar su piel, quiere saber si es ella, necesita saberlo.

— Me concede esta pieza — ella le ve la máscara es muy parecida a la de ella y su corbata combina con su vestido, resignada acepta, él debe ser Edward Masen su futuro esposo.

— Por supuesto mi señor — responde ella, si esa es su voz, la reconoce Alec, _aunque solo estuvimos juntos una hora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti,_ la toma de su mano y la lleva al centro de la pista, ella no mira, es casi de su altura, mira su cabello, no, no es Edward Masen, sonríe, ¿Quién será? No importa, quien quiera que sea es mejor que Masen. Bailan varias piezas, de pronto Isabella siente unos labios sobre los de ella, corresponde el beso, se separan él la guía a las afuera del salón, lo sigue quiere saber quién es. Nadie los está viendo, no ahora que alguien intenta llamar la atención.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunta mientras van en el ascensor al último piso, la azotea, él simplemente hace señas poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. La conduce a la azotea, ven el cielo oscuro y sin la presencia de alguna estrella.

— Eres muy hermosa Isabella — ella no reconoce ese tono de voz, pero le resulta familiar. Ella lo mira, no sabe de dónde lo conoce, pero lo conoce. — Alexander — se presenta, — ¿puedes quitarte la máscara? — Ella hace un movimiento negativamente.

— Es por protección — dice.

— Estoy protegiéndome también — rebate él. Sin que ella sede cuenta, la mano de él se posa en su cuello, mientras que otra la atrae su cuerpo, la besa, se separan, ambos respiran pesadamente — he vito tu rostro, he vito tus ojos y adoro tu cabello — susurra cuando recupera algo de aliento, la besa de nuevo, se separan exhaustos y jadeantes — sé que nos volveremos a ver. — Se despide, dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

Ella por su parte se queda allí aturdida, debe bajar nuevamente, sus padres deben estarse preguntando donde se encuentra, espera el ascensor, se encuentra con Emmett, la mira con reproche, la toma del brazo suavemente y la guía hacia el salón de baile, ninguno la extraño, ella por su parte busca con la mirada a aquel enmascarado que se le ha robado el pensamiento. No le dice nada a nadie, va directo a sus padres y se despide, llama a Emmett, y salen del lugar.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? — pregunta Emmett, cuando van al apartamento de Isabella.

— Solo estaba cansada, fui a tomar algo de aire — no le dice toda la verdad, quiere guardarlo para ella, solo para ella.

…oOo…

Por su parte Alec, quedo encantado con la forma de responder de Isabella ante sus besos, además de que noto como le tiemblan las manos y sus labios cuando la beso, inconscientemente se tocó los labios y suspiro. Se sorprendió que su padre lo estuviera viendo, se le acerco.

— Alexander — lo llamo — es mejor que no intentes hacer nada para que me hagas quedar mal — sí, su padre siempre preocupado por su imagen pública y nada más. Alec lo mira interrogante — no me des esa mirada, te vi cuando jalasteis a la chica esa por las escaleras, no quiero...

— Es Isabella Swan — dice, su padre sonríe.

— Mmmm, es una buena chica, — le da un par de palpadas en la espalda — ella es mejor partido que Alice Brandon — Aro mira pensativo a su hijo — conquístala.

— Eso no tienes que decírmelo, — mira retando a su padre — no te metas en esto.

Alec sale del lugar, sin despedirse de nadie, y dio gracias que nadie lo halla notado o tendría a Alice pegada a él como una lapa. Toma su carro y se dirige a su refugio.

Un mes, se pasó rápidamente, Alec, intentaba miles de formas para encontrarse con Isabella, pero Emmett siempre se lo impedía, ya estaba más que frustrado cuando la vio, estaba en la escuela de ciencias económicas y política; su mirada solo la sigue a ella, la vio con un sencillo vestido blanco y zapatos bajos, nada lujoso en comparación a su alrededor.

— Hola Isabella — saludo, sin darse cuenta que se había alejado de sus compañeros. Isabella, dio media vuelta para ver la cara de esa persona que la ha hecho pensar de más desde hace un mes.

— Alec — susurro, sorprendida.

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos Isabella Swan — dice su nombre, ella se congela — no te preocupes será nuestro secreto — la besa en la mejilla, ella sonríe débilmente.

— ¿Qué hacías en esa fiesta? — pregunta sin rodeos.

— Lo mismo que tú, cumplir con mis deberes — dice encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quién eres? — ella pregunta sin más, no le gusta que le escondan cosas.

— Alexander Vulturis — contesta con un suspiro. — No quiero que la familia Cullen se entere, quiero seguir trabajando, no me gusta depender de Aro, solo estoy aquí por mi madre.

— Te acercaste a mí por tu madre — afirma.

— No — dijo tranquilamente — mi madre está enferma, si no fuera por eso no estaría en Londres. — Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más, él simplemente la siguió hasta el salón de su próxima clase, y le dijo — Espero nos veamos pronto, sin Emmett. — dejando un beso en la mejilla y se alejó del lugar.

— Raven — llamaron, Isabella siguió la voz, y se encontró con su supervisor — toma — le entrego un celular — cada vez que te necesitemos te contactare, BR está en la mira — dijo mientras desaparece en la obscuridad de un pasillo.

Isabella todos los días se encontraba con Alec, este le llevaba una fruta, unos chocolates y hasta unas rosas azules. Un día como cualquiera le pidió que fuera su novia.

— No puedo Alec, tú sabes cómo son las cosas entre nosotros — lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos llorosos — sabes que por mis abuelos estoy comprometida con Edward Masen — dice alejándose rápido de allí, ella deja a Alec solo sin decir nada más. Alec no sabe qué hacer, solo hay alguien que puede interceder en esa relación.

…oOo…

Esa noche, llaman a Isabella, llaman a Raven. Emmett va con ella, un nuevo aviso de un robo por parte de BR o eso es lo que suponen, al llegar al lugar no encuentran a nadie, todas las alarmas están intactas y los ocupantes de tan grandiosa mansión están dormidos, ven la caja fuerte y se encuentran con la presencia de una rosa, pero no es la rosa negra que todos conocen es una rosa azul, les pareció extraño, tomaron la rosa y se marcharon de inmediato. Al otro lado de la ciudad una maleta con dinero más que suficiente fue dejada en la entrada de un orfanato, en compañía de una rosa azul.

…oOo…

Había pasado un mes desde que no la ve, un mes desde que le pidió que fuera su novia, un mes desde que la cito en la noche, un mes desde que Black Rose, dejo una rosa azul, una rosa para su hermosa chica, un mes desde que confirmo sus sospechas sobre Raven, un mes de tener todas las pruebas en sus manos, una prueba que le ayudara a conseguir lo que quiere, un mes de miradas escondidas, de buscarla, de jugar a las escondidas… tomo el sobre, con la información necesaria, le quito todo rastro de él, lo dejo en el buzón de la familia Swan y se sentó a esperar…

A la mañana siguiente, en todos los noticieros de Londres, nacionales e internacionales se habla de la cancelación del compromiso de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan por parte de la familia Swan, además de que estos muestran la vida secreta de Cullen…

Marie Swan, madre de Charlie y esposa de William Swan, se despertó temprano como de costumbre, su desayuno estaba listo y a la temperatura perfecta como cada día, junto a su desayuno un sobre amarillento, una rosa azul la esperaba. Intrigada pregunto por el remitente, ante lo que su mayor domo solo respondió que apareció en el buzón. Intrigada abrió cuidadosamente el sobre, tomo una hoja blanca y leyó:

 _Sra. Swan_

 _Como ciudadano respetable, me permito darle a conocer la vida secreta de ese hombre con el que quiere casar a su nieta, ¿está segura que es un buen partido? Esta información fue mandada a todos los canales nacionales…_

 _A.W._

Intrigada nuevamente, se preguntó lo que quieren decir con esa nota, vio nuevamente dentro del sobre para encontrar una USB, mando a su mayor domo a buscar su computadora, la encendió, y al abrir la USB, vio fotos, fotos, miles de fotos, todas ellas de Cullen en un centro nocturno se mala muerte, con un collar de sumisión, no le hubiera importado, si no fuera por qué las personas que lo acompañan son hombres, vio cada una de las fotos, posiciones, felaciones, todas donde Cullen es protagonista de estas…

Tomo de inmediato el teléfono y lo llamo, lo insulto con dulces palabras, con ironía, ella misma termino todo contacto con él, llamo a sus abogados, y de forma rotunda le prohibió a su nieta para acercarse a ese hombre, dejo todo por escrito… las fotos también salieron a luz pública…

— Tú — su padre lo señalo con una sonrisa — tú lo hicisteis, hicisteis que la vieja cancelara el compromiso — Aro Vulturis señala a su hijo con una sonrisa, o si, de todas las cosas que hace su hijo que están en su conocimiento, esta es la mejor, siempre había amado a la vieja Swan y la había admirado, y desde que vio el interés de su hijo en la joven Swan, enmascarada en su presentación en sociedad, comenzó a hablar con la vieja Swan de nuevo.

— No sé de qué estás hablando — Alec vio a su padre con sorpresa, se alejó de la cama de su madre, intentando no despertarla.

— No te hagas el inocente conmigo, — lo mira retadoramente — se dé lo que eres capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quieres hijo, aunque lo niegues eres mi hijo y te conozco — salió del lugar sin decir otra palabra, Alec sabe que es verdad, en eso si se parece a su padre, por ella, es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

…oOo…

— Te estaba esperando — Alec da media vuelta, este sería su último acto como Black Rose, se retiraría, lo haría para estar con ella, no quería correr ningún riesgo para estar lejos de ella.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunta, sus voces son diferentes, él la ve diferente, está más delgada.

— Para detenerte — dice con ironía, Alec sonríe, se aleja de ella, no dice nada — no me ignores Alexander — se detiene. — así que si eres tú — afirma.

— Si — Alec se retira el pasamontaña, y deja que ella lo vea — Isabella — él se acerca y le retira el pasamontaña a ella, le acaricia la mejilla antes de plantarle un beso en los labios, beso que ella responde con pasión, Alec siente las mejillas de Bella calientes y algo húmedas, se sorprende.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — pregunta ella, mirándolo a los ojos cuando se separan.

— Esta es la última vez — declara mientras se pasa las manos por la cara nervioso. — Te amo Isabella, y dejare todo por ti — se coloca el pasamontaña nuevamente y sale del lugar sin decir nada más, dejándola a ella atrás. Isabella se derrumba, sorprendida por tal declaración.

Sale del lugar, con todo sigilo, no deja que nadie la vea, se acerca a la puerta trasera donde dejo su moto, Emmett no la acompaña, se le escapo cuando supo del posible robo de BR esa noche y Emmett estaría en su día libre con su esposa e hija. Va directo a su apartamento, se derrumba en el sofá, no puede creer lo que está sucediendo, no quiere creerlo.

…oOo…

Alec, dejo a Isabella sola, debe terminar, debe cumplir con la promesa que hizo, va a dejar todo a atrás, para comenzar de nuevo, para tomar el lugar que le corresponde en la sociedad, para cumplir con lo su padre quiere, él que al fin apoya lo que siente por Isabella, él que lo está ayudando con la vieja Swan para crear un matrimonio. Deja el dinero en hospital infantil, junto a una rosa negra y una azul, se aleja del lugar; va al apartamento de Black Rose, toma un baño y toma la última muda de ropa que tiene allí, entregara el apartamento, no más BR, no más estrategias, no más.

Silenciosamente se despide del lugar, toma su moto, se dirige al único lugar que sabe que lo necesitan, se dirige a la casa de Isabella, ese apartamento que guarda sus secretos, su secreto de ser un agente especial para el MI6, acelera la moto lo más que puede. Sube al lugar, y toca la puerta, no obtiene respuesta alguna, pero sabe, sabe que ella está allí, toma un alambre delgado y abre la puerta, todas las luces están apagadas, se adentra al lugar, la ve en la sala, está dormida en el sofá, se acerca cuidadosamente a ella, le acaricia el rostro, y besa su frente, la toma entre brazos y la lleva a la habitación, la arropa y sale del lugar, dejándole una nota al lado de la mesa de noche y una rosa azul.

Llega a su apartamento, apartamento que a partir de ese día se convertirá en su hogar, en el único que tiene, busca su celular, ve un mensaje de voz, es su padre, no quiere escucharlo hablar, no quiere saber de nadie, no quiere saber de nada, solo de ella. Va a la nevera, ve la botella de wiski que su hermana esconde en el lugar, se sirve un vaso, se lleva la botella con él, se sienta en la sala, piensa en ella, y con cada pensamiento de ella, toma un trago de licor.

…oOo…

Lo vio llegar, sonríe, no importa que hace menos de una hora le habían entregado nueva información sobre BR, no ha abierto el sobre, debe esperar a estar sola.

— Hola mi hermoso cisne — la saluda con un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonroja.

— Hola Alec — saluda, escondiendo su cara entre su cabello y bajando la mirada. Él le entrega una hermosa rosa azul, y ella se sonroja nuevamente.

— Isa — pronuncia su nombre con una dulzura única, ella lo mira — sé que no es fácil, pero me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos, eres la persona más especial que he conocido — él respira profundo — ¿quieres ser mi novia? — termina de preguntar más que nervioso.

— No puedo Alec, tú sabes cómo son las cosas entre nosotros — lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos castaños llorosos — sabes que por mis abuelos estoy comprometida con Edward Masen — dice alejándose rápido de allí, ella deja a Alec solo sin decir nada más. Ella llora, llora como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho, llama a Emmett para que la busque, van directo a su apartamento, Emmett le pregunta la razón detrás del llanto, ella solo sonríe y dice que no es nada, le muestra a Emmett un sobre con las nuevas indicaciones, y algunas que otras fotos de BR. En ninguna de ellas se le ve la cara, pero hay fotos de él entrando a un apartamento, la dirección y otros datos más.

Isabella se encierra en sus estudios y en la investigación de BR, evita estar fuera de las aulas, y en lugares concurridos, evita todo lugar que le recuerde o donde se pueda encontrar con Alec. No ha comido ni ha dormido bien, no quiere pensar en ese sentimiento que creció desde que lo vio, desde que la beso por primera vez en su fiesta, cuando se encontró con él nuevamente.

Se alejo de su familia, se alejó de todos, se alejó de Emmett, recibe las ordenes y se las trasmite a Emmett, pero no le dice nada más, no puede confiar en él, no ahora, ha pasado un mes, un mes desde la última vez que lo vio, y una semana desde que supo la verdad. Una semana desde que lo vio salir del escondite de BR, solo le vasto mirarlo de lejos para saber que es él. Recibió la orden para acudir a la casa Black, el cual sería en nuevo objetivo de BR.

Isabella se dio cuenta de la fecha, no dijo nada, no le contó a Emmett, sería el día de descanso, se marcharía sola, sola para enfrentarlo, para que le diga la verdad, para darle punto final a toda esta situación y saber que él nunca será para ella. Llevo antes de lo previsto, fue directo a la habitación donde está la caja de seguridad, se situó en uno de los rincones oscuros y espero. Lo vio entrar, entrar silenciosamente.

— Te estaba esperando — le dijo, lo vio dar media vuelta para quedar frente a ella a uno pocos metros.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunta, sus voces son diferentes.

— Para detenerte — dice con ella ironía, pensando que lo que realmente quiere hacer es besarlo. él se aleja de ella, no dice nada — no me ignores Alexander — le grita, él se detiene por la sorpresa que lo llame por su nombre — así que si eres tú — afirma al ver su reacción.

— Si — Alec se retira el pasamontaña, y deja que ella lo vea — Isabella — él se acerca y le retira el pasamontaña a ella, ella se queda estática, no puede moverse, no con él tan cerca de ella, le acaricia la mejilla antes de plantarle un beso en los labios, beso que ella responde con pasión, no puede contener todo lo que siente, todo lo que ha querido besarlo, llora, llora de felicidad, de tristeza, de deseo, siente la mano de Alec en sus mejillas, él interrumpe el beso y se aleja.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — pregunta ella con voz suplicante, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Esta es la última vez, te amo Isabella, y dejare todo por ti — lo ve colocarse el pasamontaña y salir de la mansión Black. Isabella no sabe qué hacer, no recupera la movilidad de su cuerpo, así que simplemente lo ve alejarse de ella, se derrumba, no sabe que creer, no sabe si creer, no lo sabe.

Al igual que él sale del lugar tal cual como entro, su mira esta nublada por la lagrimas que salen sin control, logra llegar a su apartamento sin inconvenientes, no tiene fuerzas, no quiere continuar, se derrumba en el sofá, sus lágrimas salen con más fuerza y sin control. No sabe en qué momento, pero se queda dormida. Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabe cómo llego a su cama, toma una ducha, cuando sale de esta, ve al lado de su cama un simple papel doblado, lo toma entre sus manos.

 _Isa._

 _Te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, no puedo describir cómo se siente el toque de mis manos con tus manos, como mi cuerpo responde con un solo toque de tus manos; te amo Isa, dejo todo para estar a tu lado, me someto a mi padre si eso me lleva a tu lado…_

 _Te amo Isabella._

 _Te esperare, esperare a que estés lista…_

 _Alec Whitlock_

Isabella, no puede creer, que él estuvo allí. No quiere creer en sus palabras, no quiere, pero tiene esperanza. Enciente el televisor para que algo haga ruido, no quiere sentirse sola, no ahora.

— … _continuamos con la noticia que ha dado vueltas a toda Inglaterra, la vida secreta de Edward Cullen y la ruptura del compromiso matrimonial de este con Isabella Swan_

Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no lo creía, tomo su celular y llamo a su madre, a su padre, pero ninguno de ellos le contesto, llamo a su abuela, quien le dijo: _tus padres están de viaje, referente a lo de Cullen diremos que se rompió por acuerdo mutuo, cada uno de ustedes tiene un amor que vale más que ese arreglo_. No le dijo nada más, ella por su parte solo pensó en Alec. Se termino de vestir, tomo su bolso con algo de dinero, y solo pensó en ir con él. Huirían si es necesario, ella sabe que él huiría con ella, si sus padres no están de acuerdo, sale del lugar, toma un taxi y da la dirección del apartamento de Alexander Whitlock. El guarda de seguridad del lugar la ve, la saluda, ella toma el elevador hasta el sexto piso, no camina, no puede, así que corre hasta la puerta, toca, no hay respuesta, toca otras veces, sin respuesta alguna.

— Tu dijisteis que me esperarías — susurra, derrumbándose en la puerta, las lágrimas salen sin control.

…oOo…

Alec se despierta temprano, no ve la razón de hacerlo, pero su cuerpo está acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, le duele todo el cuerpo, por haber dormido en el sofá, le duele el corazón, por no saber que esperar con Isabella… ve la botella vacía, no la toca, va y toma una ducha, su celular comienza a sonar, no se preocupa es el tono de llamada de su padre, se relaja, termina su ducha, y se cambia, toma el celular ve varias llamadas perdidas de su padre y de Alice; suspira ignora a Alice y llama a su padre.

— Hasta que das indicios de vida — dice este, cuando contesta, no deja que Alec hable — ya arregle la anulación del compromiso con Brandon, no le des explicaciones a nadie, solo has lo que tengas que hacer para que seas feliz con Swan, pero te advierto que tomaras mi lugar cuando termines de estudiar y deja ese jueguito de Robin Hood que tienes desde hace uno años y llama a tu madre que está preocupada — no hay nada que pueda decir, la llamada se cortó de inmediato, se quedó en shock su padre ha sabido todo el tiempo que él es Black Rose y no ha dicho nada. Comienza a salir del shock cuando escucha golpes lejanos, que cada vez se acercan más, se dio cuenta que son golpes en su puerta, deja el celular a un lado y de dirige a la puerta, se asoma por la mirilla y no ve nada, pero escucha suaves golpes contra la puerta.

— Tu dijisteis que me esperarías — escucha como su ángel susurra. Abre la puerta de inmediato.

— Y te estoy esperando — dice arrodillándose junto a ella. Se miran a los ojos, se abrazan.

— Te amo Alec — dice ella, se besan, él la toma entre brazos y la hace entrar en el apartamento.

 _Después de cancelar el compromiso con Cullen y Brandon, Isabella Swan y Alexander Whitlock se casan a escondidas de ambas familias; pero ambas familias han aprodado dicho matrimonio._

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **19/11/17**_


End file.
